Naruto of the Sharingan
by DarkKnight1969
Summary: Naruto gets blinded by Itachi. Is this the end of the world? Sasuke comes and gives him the Eyes of Shishui Uchiha. Powerful Naruto and Sasuke. Pairings NarutoxKurenai SasukexAnko
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Sharingan

Naruto woke up, sweating heavily. The last thing he remembered was a light flash, and then there was nothing. Nothing but darkness. His head was sore, and he had a headache, the sort that guaranteed no sport, as even medicine couldn't cure it. His vision looked different, compared to what he could remember. Now, everything was more defined, in a sharper tone, and Naruto was fascinated that he could see where the nurse was moving, before she moved. He looked around, and realised that he was in hospital. A rather nice hospital, and people did not seem to disrespect him anymore, if anything, the doctors had started calling him Naruto-sama. He was wondering about all the fuss, and wondered what on earth was going on. He swore that he was going to find gramps and ask him what was going on with him, and how he ended up in hospital. As far as he could remember, everyone called him a demon brat, and hated him. They overcharged him for everything, yet in the hospital, they said that it was all for free, and that he was welcome to visit whenever he wanted.

"It's an interesting view, huh?" a voice rang out from behind his bed. He twisted around, and found no one other than the snobbish Uchiha Sasuke. However, he looked as though he felt sorry for Naruto, and he wasn't sure why.

"Your eyes, they had been damaged by Itachi, who killed my family. I told the Hokage, who told me to bring Uncle Shishui's eyes to you, so that you could have them transplanted. They wanted to know whether it was ok. Originally I said no, but after realising that you were a victim of so much pain, I decided to let you be the second wielder of the Sharingan in both eyes in Konoha. Now, once you are better, come find me at the Uchiha compound. I have some things to show you that you may find very interesting."

The next day,

Naruto was released from the hospital, and he ran straight for the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was waiting patiently outside the walls for Naruto, and he stared impassively at him while Naruto was trying to catch his breath.

"Right, follow me. I will now show you a ninjutsu that all Uchiha members must know for them to be known as full-fledged Uchiha. This Ninjutsu is called "**Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**", now watch carefully.

Sasuke formed some hand seals, formed an O with his thumb and index finger, crying "**Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**", and a massive fireball flew from Sasuke's mouth, and started mowing down the forest.

"I hope you know some water ninjutsu, Naruto, because I had my father help me with this, and he had to use it all the time."

"Yeh, I know a couple of wind jutsu, water jutsu and lighting jutsu, but I've never seen such a huge fireball before. I know the **Katon: Housenka No Jutsu**, where you spit out small fireballs. Here, I'll show you one of my water jutsu in exchange for your fire jutsu, deal?"

"Ha, I love the way you think Naruto, this way, we both become stronger."

"Well, its called "**Suiton: Daibakfuuha No Jutsu,**" and it creates a vortex of water that shoots at the enemy."

So they both used their Sharingan, copying off 5 different techniques from each other.

Suddenly, while practicing one of his earth ninjutsu, his head started pounding, and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Narut o a r e y o u o k a y?" cried Sasuke, as Naruto's view diminished even further.

Sasuke panicked, throwing Naruto over his shoulder and running to the hospital.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's mindscape

"_So you little pesky human has finally decided to give in to the Great Kyuubi, huh? Excellent, just rip off this seal, and I will kill all your enemies."_

"But I don't have any enemies"

"_It's an expression you stupid boy,"_

"I'm not stupid"

"_This is completely beside the point. Besides, if you refuse, then I will train you myself. Everytime you go to bed, we will do training in your mind, and this trains you physically as well as mentally. After 1 year, you will soon find yourself as one of the strongest members of your age."_

"Very well, though what I think I will do is rip off the seal, but I will control you using my Sharingan, and you know that you will have to obey. If you disobey me, then its back into the cage for you, deal?"

"_Very well, you pesky little human, now get out of my sight before I change my mind."_

"Teach me 3 jutsu first, to prove you know some at least."

" _Fine, the ones I will show you and you can copy with your Sharingan is using the Metal Element, Earth Element and Blaze Element. The first is called "__**Metal Release: Metal Bullet**__", the second one is "__**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underground**__" and lastly, it is __**"Blaze Release: Blaze Armour (Enton No Yoroi)".**__ Now go practice them and leave me be. I will contact you later to show you some more Jutsu. When I'm finished with you, I think that you maybe be stronger that Kakashi of the Sharingan."_

"Thank you for the Jutsu and the praise, mighty Kyuubi. Thank you so much."

In the hospital,

"Never mind Sasuke, you are now my illegitimate brother, and I will show you many Jutsu that the Kyuubi has taught me, and help you in the revenge of your brother. In return, I ask of nothing but you to stay faithful to the village. After all, your brother and Orochimaru got strong here, after staying for a couple of years, so if you stay here longer then, you will become stronger than them. Here is also a great place to restore your clan. Your children can play in the Uchiha compound, and the whole place will become alive again, due to all kids playing and screaming."

"Very well, but show me some of your strongest techniques. I want proof that you truly are as strong as you say you are. After all, you are my age group, and I have been guiding you in some of the Fire techniques that my clan uses."

"Fine, I will show you a couple of them."

Naruto leaps out of the window, with Sasuke in toll. The Third, who was watching through the globe in his office, also decided to follow Naruto, to see these powerful techniques that he was talking about. When Naruto had reached training ground 7, he stopped and whirled around. Sasuke stood in front of him, waiting for some cool technique. Naruto then used his favourite **Enton No Yoroi **in front of Sasuke, and charged through the whole forest, killing anything that touched him. Then he showed Sasuke one of his wind jutsu. It was called "**Fuuton: Kamikaze No Jutsu**," which he showed on the forest. He created a wind that was so strong; the trees were ripped from the roots, and were sent flying away. Sasuke stared in awe; at the strong techniques that Naruto had shown him. And Naruto had said that he would teach him them. Sasuke knew that even Itachi did not have such a strong Jutsu. He was very thankful that he had agreed to Naruto's offer.

"That was so cool, Naruto. Perhaps you could teach me the armour thing, it's really cool and powerful."

"Sorry Sasuke, but I can't show you that. According to the Kyuubi, that's my trump card. However, I can show you my second strongest armour, which the **Raiton No Yoroi**, which is the same thing, but uses lighting instead. It gives you incredible reflexes, and you move at the speed of light, it rivals the Flying Thunder God Technique that the Fourth used."

So Sasuke agreed readily, and both of them went back to the Uchiha compound, where they got ready for the Academy the next day. Sasuke was well prepared to tell everyone that he wanted Naruto to have Sharingan eyes, and get his own fan club transferred to the Naruto fan club.

The Next Day, at the Academy.

"Alright, everybody listen up! We have 2 Jounins here to show you what it takes to be a Jounin. Here is Kurenai-san, and Anko-san. One is a former Anbu, so please show them some respect."

"Huh, these punks couldn't beat us even if it was all of them against us." Said Anko to Kurenai.

"Fine, Naruto and I challenge you two to a two on two battle. Do you accept, or are you too chicken?" said Sasuke, smirking at the faces everyone made at him, especially the chunnin.

"Fine brat, bring it on. Lets say no limitations, ok?"

"Bring it."

So the 2 Jounin went to training ground 34, and stood opposite Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka told them to start whenever they wanted to.

"Sasuke, cover me," cried Naruto, as he backed away, flashing through some handseals.

"On it, **Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**," shouted Sasuke, breathing a massive fireball. All people present except for Naruto were shocked that a Genin could use a C-rank Jutsu without much breath. The two Jounins cried, **Suiton: Suijin Heki No Jutsu**, as a water barrier leapt from the river to in front of the two Jounin, protecting them from the fire.

"**Fuuton: Fuiryuudan No Jutsu**," Naruto cried, creating a devasting wind dragon that shot towards the unsuspecting Jounin.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan No Jutsu**" shouted Sasuke, create a massive blazing dragon that smashed through the water barrier, and hit the two Jounin square on the chest.

Both of them got up, but they had second-degree burns all over them.

"You brats, lets make this more interesting. If you win, both of us will go out with you, and we will remain your girlfriends for life. If we win, then you have to be our slaves for life, doing whatever we want to do, ok?"

"Huh, done deal, lets do this Naruto, after all, we could get 2 hot chicks after this." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

"Why you little brat," said Anko as she shot forward towards the two.

"Bad mistake," said both of them together.

"**Enton No Yoroi**," cried Naruto

"**Raiton No Yoroi**," cried Sasuke.

Both of them became engulfed in lightning and fire respectively, and as soon as Anko touched Sasuke, she became paralyzed, as thousands of watts ran through her body. She dropped down onto the ground, at Sasuke's feet. She was unable to move. She could only count on Kurenai to beat these two.

Kurenai was scared. She saw what the two were able to do, and saw how they were able to dispatch Anko so quickly.

She flashed through some hand seals, but both Naruto and Sasuke activated their mature Sharingan, seeing straight through the illusion.

"**Ninpou: Kokuangyou No Jutsu**," cried Naruto, as the surroundings around Kurenai turned pitch black. By the time she was able to dispel the Genjutsu, she was stuck to the ground due to Naruto's **Doton: Yomi Numa **no Jutsu, and two blades held against her neck and heart. She quickly surrendered, but cursed Anko for making such a stupid bet.

"Right, now that we won, I believe that Anko is my girlfriend for life, and Kurenai is yours Naruto," said Sasuke, smirking.

"Excellent Kurenai-_hime_, would you like to go grab some lunch now? Say at 12?"

"Alright, I might as well get to know my boyfriend for life."

However, many of the students were staring at Kurenai in envy, as well as Anko, as they had both picked up the 2 hottest students.

"Lucky boy, Naruto, I have to take Anko-chan here to the hospital, she got shocked quite badly, I think," laughed Sasuke.

Next Chapter, Naruto's date

Mangekyou Sharingan Unlocked

The Genin Exam


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's date

Naruto walked back to the Uchiha compound, which was now home to him. He received the second largest house in the whole compound, as Sasuke was the rightful heir, so he should get the largest house. His house was a huge mansion, larger than the Hokage's house. Naruto entered his house, planning to get some Jutsu down before he had to meet up with Kurenai. Upon grabbing a random scroll, he found an interesting Jutsu that was enhanced by the **Raiton no Yoroi **and it was called **Shunpo** (Flash Step). It allowed the user to travel about ¾ the speed of the legendary **Hiriashin **itself, but consumed a lot less chakra. Naruto was incredibly excited to find out that there was such a Jutsu that allowed him to travel quicker than sound. Reading it with his transplanted Sharingan eyes, he quickly copied it, and dashed outside to his training ground to try it out.

"_**Shunpo**_," he thought, and thought about moving across to the tree on the far side of the training ground. Flash! Naruto found himself directly next to the tree, and it had barely touched his chakra reserves. Excited, he decided to continue practicing it. Reading through the next part of the scroll, it talked about using **Hokiri** (Same as the Raikri but uses the Fire Element instead of Lightning). Naruto copied this too, and decided to try it out along with his **Shunpo**. Naruto created 10 **Shadow Clones** to fight, and powered up his **Hokiri**. The sensation was unusual, which made Naruto wary about the damage that it could do.

"_**Shunpo**_," thought Naruto, and with that, he appeared directly behind the first clone, and stabbed it with the **Hokiri**. The clone disappeared with a puff, and the ground that it had been standing was scorched black, due to the intense heat. Naruto tried to power it with more elemental chakra, and the result was… the flames turned blinding white! Killing off the rest of his clones, he charged at a random tree and swiped his hand out. It felt like going through water. The tree was instantly cut, and turned to ash as soon as his hand had left the tree. It was an incredible sight.

Naruto stood there, gazing at the incredible damage that his one Jutsu could do. Suddenly, a thought struck him. What if he was to use other elements instead of just fire? Creating this thought, he decided to use wind instead of fire. Forcing the chakra onto his hand once more, he changed the elemental chakra to wind, and flash-stepped behind the tree, and stabbed at the tree. The effect was almost instantaneous. His hand cut through the tree like he was chopping air, and the tree was cut up into tiny fragments, collapsing into a pile right before him.

Naruto was in awe of the Jutsu he had just thought of.

"I shall call it, **Kazekiri**,"declared Naruto, and decided that it would be his trump card.

Naruto then realised that in all aspects of being a ninja, the two things he was weakest in was Kenjutsu and Genjutsu. Genjutsu was the Uchiha Clan's speciality, so it wasn't hard to find some simple Genjutsu. **Ninpou: Kokuangyou No Jutsu **was the first he decided to learn, along with **Magen Jabaku**. That was when he heard rustling in the trees. It was then he realised that someone was watching him. Blue skin. Shark like features. A large, bandaged sword. Sharp teeth. It was… Kisame.

"Hello…Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails."

Naruto leapt into action, empowering his infamous **Raiton No Yoroi** and his **Hokiri** on his left hand. It was all useless though, as Kisame simply lifted Samehada off his back, and swept it close to Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto felt so drained of chakra, he could barely move.

"that's right, Jinchuuriki, my sword swallows chakra like food. You must have really tasty chakra for it to want more of it. And whom am I to say it can't?"

Laughing madly, Kisame swung Samehada down onto Naruto. Time seemed to slow, and Naruto could see Kisame moving at about 1 metre per hour.

"_Amaterasu_," whispered Naruto, and the effect were instantaneous. In real time, Kisame was already turning away, confident that he had already won when the black, undying flames of **Amaterasu **hit him straight in the face. Kisame was forced to let go of Samehada, attempting to quench the flames on his face. But it was no use. The **Amaterasu **flame was undying, and could never be quenched. The black flames started spreading through Kisame like wild fire, and dug into his skin like acid. Naruto sat up, wondering how on earth did Kisame end up like that. Kisame was then no more. The black flames stopped once it incinerated off all the flesh and skin of Kisame, so it was no more. Naruto stared at the remains of Kisame. All that was left of Kisame was his bones and his burnt head. Never had Naruto thought that he would be able to overpower an S-ranked criminal but he just had. He had killed the legendary Kisame, the one who was known to be a Tailed-beast with no tail. As Naruto turned to leave, with Kisame's head tucked under one arm, there was a small pulse of chakra that came from Samehada. Naruto grinned, and picked Samehada up. It was his war prize against Kisame. It was all his to use.

"Naruto?" a voice rang out, slightly hesitant. Naruto spun around, empowering his favourite **Hokiri** once more, but then relaxed. It was Kurenai. Kurenai slowly crept over

to Naruto, then saw Kisame's head under his armpit.

"N-N-Naruto, is that…is that Hoshigaki Kisame's head?"

"Yep, I killed him," grinned Naruto, forgetting to switch off his Sharingan. It was then Kurenai realised what was going on.

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" Kurenai sounded concerned.

"What's wrong with my eyes, it must be the Sharingan of course."

"Yes, but it doesn't have any tomoes at all. It looks like a star inside a circle and smaller stars around your pupil. What happened to it?"

Naruto whipped around and screamed, "**Suiton: Mizzu Rappa**" spitting out a huge amount of water, before looking at his reflection on the water surface.

"No…No…No way. The **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. **That isn't possible. I can't have unlocked it already. I shouldn't be able to unlock it at all!"

Naruto started panicking and was ready to cry, but was stopped by a soft, warm hand on his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Kurenai kneeling next to him, her red eyes softening with a general concerned look on her face. With Kurenai next to him, it was hard for him to display any other emotion then happy. He couldn't be angry when she was with him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Kurenai."

"Hmmmmm?"

"You're free from the bet, if you want," said Naruto, secretly wishing that although he would love to have such a hot woman as his girlfriend for life, he really wanted to be able to release his anger like he used to, but when Kurenai was around, such emotions were completely vanquished.

"Haaaaa, normally I would jump at the chance, with me being the Ice Queen of Konoha. But ever since this morning, after seeing how you easily overpowered Anko and I, I became really curious about you. So I decided to go around town, asking people about what they knew and what they thought of you. All of them think that you are a genius, and a kind-hearted person. Many of them had the wish to become your wife had you not been younger/older. To think that you would pick me of all people surprised me, considering that many of your fan club were quite pretty, in fact, prettier than me. So that got me really curious about what made you choose me. So, would you mind not leaving a question hanging?"

"Well, you see, the main point was that you were pretty, and that originally the reason I picked you. However, this morning, I had meant to use much harsher Jutsu on you and Anko, but when I saw you, you seemed to calm me down. Normally I would have an adrenaline rush because of the anticipation of a good fight. However, you somehow quenched it, and that made me wonder how you managed to do that. For example, now, I really wanted to cry out and take my anger out on those trees. But when you placed your hand on my shoulder, the only emotion that I could feel was contentness and happiness. That's why I picked you, of all people. That's why, I hope you will pick me, of all the suitors you have."

Kurenai laughed, and asked whether they could continue for lunch, or was it too sudden. Naruto felt a great whoosh go through him when she asked that, and didn't even hesitate to say yes. Slowly, hand in hand, they walked off to the café, where they would spend the next 3 hours talking.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke,

"Stupid women, always think they are tougher than they are, never bother listening when they get warned, how troublesome," mumbled Sasuke, as he carried Anko bridle style to the hospital, and stayed next to her as the doctor ran a diagnostic. It turned out that Anko just collapsed due to the intensity of the electricity. The doctor then requested Sasuke to go outside as he needed to try to wake Anko up. Sasuke got up, but before he left he stared at the doctor in the eye. The doctor started sweating profusely, and that was all the indication Sasuke needed. Before he could react, however, the doctor had already created a chakra scalpel and was bringing it down onto Anko's neck, but never broke eye contact with Sasuke. The doctor was sneering at him, saying that he couldn't do anything, as he was too helpless. Time seemed to slow, and the only thing Sasuke could hear, was him whispering, "**Tsukuyomi**," and the world seemed to distort it self. Suddenly, the doctor was in front of Sasuke, pinned to a cross. Sasuke grinned, and decided to stab the doctor repeatedly for 24 hours in his world.

Back in reality, Sasuke opened his eyes once more, as the doctor collapsed onto the floor, and stared at the unmoving figure of the doctor. He then caught his own reflection in the mirror that was meant to be used for people to check the back of their head and body. His eyes held the Sharingan, but it was completely different. His had become similar to the one Itachi had on the night of the massacre. It was definitely the **Mangekyou Sharingan**, in its full glory, and it seemed to pierce the mirror due to the intensity. Sasuke grinned. This was definitely worth celebrating about.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing," thought Sasuke, thinking about the blonde that had become family to him. Little did he know that the blonde had too, unlocked the **Mangekyou Sharingan** and was currently in the middle of having tea with the Ice Queen of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of the Sharingan

Naruto and Kurenai had a great time together talking at the cafe, for nearly 5 hours. The darkness brought by the night was nearly upon them, when they decided to go back to their own respective houses. Naruto had never felt so happy before in his life, for a long time, and he couldn't believe that someone as popular as Kurenai would want to go out with the known demon container like him. It made him smile, and thank Kurenai for giving him the opportunity to act like a normal human being instead of being the demon like he was treated. Being the gentleman that he was, he escorted Kurenai back to her house, before kissing her goodbye and ran off to the Uchiha mansion in search of Sasuke.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

"How did you and Blondie get good enough to floor two Jounin, ELITE Jounin, might I mention to top it off? I wasn't expecting that you would be good enough to take even one of us, or even lay a scratch on us. "

Sasuke pondered upon this thought. How were he and Naruto strong enough to take on two Jounin? It had seemed almost impossible to realise the amount of power that they both had. Considering them to be about 8 years old, taking on 2 Jounin and winning, even though they were underestimating them was incredible.

"I suppose that we had just decided to train as much as we could. We spent hours after hours training in the dark to train our eyes, training throughout the day. We created a busy schedule that made us focus on all our strengths. I focused on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Meanwhile, Naruto focused on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and also a little bit of Fuinjutsu."

Anko stared in shock after hearing their intense training regime. No wonder they grew so strong after such a short period of time. She had never heard of such an intense training regime since she had talked to Might Guy! Sasuke ignored the looks of wonderment displayed by Anko.

"I suggest you rest for as much as you can, to recover you strength. We will talk later about this."

With this said, Sasuke immediately left the room, but not before giving her a nice kiss on the cheek. Anko blushed and stared at the space that Sasuke had vacated. Was it truly humane to be so strong at such a young age, even if they both had the Sharingan, and both were considered genius's of their time. Little did she know that she was having the same thoughts as Kurenai, as both kunoichi laid back in their bed.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Mansion,

Naruto sighed, as he relaxed back into the hot springs. He recalled his lovely evening chat with Kurenai, and wondered whether, just maybe, there could be something between the two of them. Kurenai had seemed to be everything that he was looking for in a woman. Strong, loyal, funny, and a great listener, all these qualities he had so craved for in a woman, but had never found. Suddenly, the door opened. Naruto opened his eyes, and activated the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Whose there," shouted Naruto.

There was a sudden silence. Then suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard, and a kunai was thrown at supersonic speeds at him. Acting upon instinct, he reached up with his hand, and snatched it from the air.

A dark figure appeared in the darkness, calmly sitting down on a soft chair.

**Katon: Goukakyou No Jutsu**

A white hot stream of flame erupted from the person sitting down, burning the wood that stood in the fireplace. The whole room lit up, and Naruto relaxed. He twirled the kunai with a finger, and hurled it back to the figure. The figure drew his sword and sliced it cleanly in half. It was Sasuke.

For a moment, both Naruto and Sasuke were standing there, looking at each other. Both Mangekyou Sharingans were active, spinning and blazing, whirling into life like a pinwheel. Sasuke gaped at Naruto. How was it possible that Naruto had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. It just didn't seem possible. Meanwhile, Naruto was shocked too. How was it possible that Sasuke had the Mangekyou Sharingan? He didn't see someone die, did he?

"How did you get ..." said both of them at the same time, gesturing towards each other eyes.

Calmly, Naruto sat down, and started telling him about how Kisame had decided to attack him, thinking that it would be an easy kill. However, Naruto had prevailed, and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan had appeared just in time, allowing him to use one of its special powers known as Amaterasu. He then showed Sasuke the head of Kisame Hoshigaki, and Samehada. Of course, Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had managed to kill an S-Rank Shinobi despite him catching Kisame off guard.

Then, Sasuke told Naruto all about what happened in the hospital. How the doctor had originally treated Anko well, but as soon as they're backs were turned, he had attempted to kill Anko, with a special scalpel that he had hidden. However, time seemed to slow down, as Sasuke turned around and the doctor was bringing down the scalpel, in an attempt to kill the snake whore. He had managed to turn his sharingan into the next stage, and had managed to trap the doctor in a horrible genjutsu that was part of what the Mangekyou Sharingan had given him.

They then conversed for a bit longer, talking about Naruto being able to woo the Ice Princess of Konoha. They also talked about how they would enter the academy, and how they would pass the Genin Exams tomorrow.

The next day...

Anko raised a hand and brushed a lock of her purple hair away from her eyes that had fallen down. She looked down and sighed. It turned out that the damage that the two boys had caused yesterday had been a bit too much even for the doctors and nurses to heal completely. She was wearing crutches, and she was currently limping down the road, and hobbled into her favourite shop, the dango store. To her surprise, there was someone inside that she wasn't expecting. Kurenai was sitting down, with a cup of green tea in one hand, and on the table in front of her, was a large plate of dango skewers. She seemed to be lost in a day-dream stirring her tea. Anko groaned as she slid into the seat opposite Kurenai, and sneakily took a skewer from the plate. If Kurenai had noticed, then she made no comment. She stared dreamily at her tea, stirring it but never actually drinking the tea. Anko stared at her for a bit longer, then SMACK!

The table had been split in half, after Anko had smashed her hands down on the table. Kurenai suddenly went Jounin mode and asked Anko "What did you do that for?"

Anko said calmly that she was tired of being ignored while Kurenai day-dreamed.

"It's because of a certain blonde that suddenly wormed himself into my life...

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha Mansion,

Naruto groaned as the rays of the morning sun hit him on the face. Sasuke was downstairs apparently, as he could smell bacon and eggs. He shook his head, shaking away his blonde hair that hung down behind and under his shoulders. He dressed quickly, opting to wear something that looked similar to Anbu gear, with Anbu style black pants, and a fishnet top, with a dark navy sleeveless shirt in front. He then strapped his tanto across his back and Samehada down his back. He added two kunai holsters, and 3 shuriken pouches. He then shunshined downstairs, where Sasuke was just adding the eggs and bacon to two plates. He was dressed similarly to Sasuke, but opting to wear his standard Uchiha clothes, with a white shirt that exposed his midriff, with an Uchiha crest at the back, and black cargo pants. He opted to wear a katana down his back, similar to the kusanagi, and had strapped on multiple demon shurikens. He wanted to make a good impression of the Uchiha, to make them look good.

Both Uchihas (one not born to be) sat down at the living room and enjoyed each other's company while thinking about how they should make an entrance. They knew that they only had a few minutes left before they were late. Suddenly, they both grinned, and vanished.

At the academy,

Umino Iruka was getting incredibly angry, just where were the two of them? Everyone else had either passed or failed their Genin Exams, but they had the nerve to not even show up! Iruka huffed. He would show them the next time they saw each other.

Suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared behind Iruka and his class, and he jumped back, pulling a kunai out.

**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha No Jutsu**

A huge amount of water came flooding out of the smoke, and filed the classroom up halfway. Many students were struggling to swim, while Iruka was forced to apply chakra to his feet, in order to stay above the water. The smoke started to clear, and it revealed ...

Two large sharks next to each other. Iruka however, didn't care about the sharks inside his classroom. What he did care about was the people ontop of the sharks.

"Naruto! Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Iruka.

"Nani sensei, we're just making a flashy entrance," both replied. Now that Iruka looked closer, he suddenly realised why. They were both wearing sunglasses to look cool, and a mysterious wind picked up from nowhere, and made their cloaks start to billow behind them, making them look like Superman.

Both Naruto and Sasuke grinned.

"Now, what were you saying about the Genin Exams?"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto of the Sharingan

Iruka stared at Naruto, scared and shocked. How could he have become so different since the beginning of the academy? Naruto was wearing Anbu style clothing, with a sword that he didn't recognise strapped to his back. His eyes were in Sharingan mode, making him look very impressive. Two kunai holsters and two shuriken pouches were attached to his body. He truly had changed from the young boy that used to run around the streets to search for food. Iruka's eyes shifted over to Sasuke. He too, looked impressive. He had the standard Uchiha smirk plastered onto his face, with a standard Uchiha white shirt and black shorts. He too carried a katana that was strapped across his back. His eyes were glowing red due to the Sharingan. It too was matured. Both had black cloaks, behind them, and it made them look very stylish.

However, Iruka's smile turned upside down, and became a scowl.

"What the hell do you boys think you are doing? You have arrived so late for the Genin Exams! Everyone else arrived about 3 hours before, and everyone else in the entire class has passed or failed their exams. Why would you deliberately arrive late?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before answering.

"Basically sensei, we saw a black cat crossing the street, so we had to take the long way round, but on the way, we had to help an old woman across the road, and before I could get here, we remembered that we left our stove on, so we shunshined back to our house but then we got lost on the road of life when coming on the way back," declared Naruto and Sasuke.

Iruka and the rest of the class face-faulted. That was probably the worst excuse that he had ever heard in his entire ninja career, despite having working with the infamous Hatake Kakashi who was known for being late in Konoha. He coughed and straightened up. He regained his posture, and went into teacher mode.

"That was incredibly irresponsible of you two. However, because you two are the last two loyal Uchiha, we have to make an exception. However, we required you to take a slightly different test compared to the others, seeing as the two of you are Uchihas. Please follow Mizuki and me for the test, outside. First you will have a paper test in a classroom, supervised by me. Then you will have a Genjutsu portion by the Genjutsu Mistress, Miss Kurenai Yuuhi. Followed by a straight-up Taijutsu match with an experienced Genin by the name of Rock Lee. Now I understand that you are still 8 years old, and still learning, but we would like to see how far you have come since you came to the academy. After the battle, we will test your accuracy test outside on the practice dummies in the backyard. Then, you will have a ninjutsu test by battling with only Ninjutsu against each other. This will be your chance to show off any new jutsus that you may have learnt from the past few years. Ok now, first up, your paper test."

As Iruka was talking, both Sasuke and Naruto were lead into a classroom where two desks sat empty, with two thick wads of paper stationed on top of the desks. Both Naruto and Sasuke gulped. How could anything be so thick? But how hard could it be anyway? With the Kyuubi teaching them, they should be able to pass through this easily, without even having to think about it. Upon reaching the paper, Naruto briefly flicked through it, and gasped. He doubted that even Jounin could handle questions of this calibre. It was intense!

_Who invented the Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu and where did he originate from?_

_Who discovered the Hidden Village in the Rain, and what ninjutsu was he famous for?_

Such incredible questions. How was he meant to find out the answer to such a hard question. Looking around the room, Sasuke was struggling as well, chewing on the end of his pencil. It seemed as though both of them were in a dilemma. Neither of them were able to answer, and it seemed as they only had 45 minutes remaining. It didn't help that nearly half the class were crowded along the windows, staring intently at them, wishing to see the last two Uchihas in action. Suddenly, Naruto got a flash of inspiration. Carefully looking at the examiners, Mizuki and Iruka, he then flashed through a few hand seals, and whispered: **Ninpou: Mindscape Technique.**

He felt himself start to lose consciousness, and before he blacked out, he saw Sasuke staring at him curiously, before realisation dawned on him, and nodded.

-In his mindscape-

Naruto awoke in a deep forest. This change had occurred since Naruto had met the Kyuubi, after one of his lessons. The Kyuubi had requested that Naruto change the mindscape so that the Kyuubi would be more comfortable than in the sewers that used to be in Naruto's mind, due to his hardships in life. Then, he had changed it into luscious fields and trees that the Kyuubi could finally exercise in, and chase rabbits as if he was in the wild. Naruto weaved in and out of a few trees, before finally catching sight of the Kyuubi. It was currently in the middle of eating a rabbit, so it looked quite sheepish (if possible for a fox) when Naruto caught him with his snout bloody and his lips smeared in blood.

"**What is it that you would like Kit? Ever since you finished part of your training, you barely come into the mindscape to talk to me anymore. What do you need now? More of my chakra so you can save yourself? Or are you here just to talk?"**

Naruto bowed before the King of Makai, before answering:

"No, Lord Kyuubi. Currently Sasuke and I are stuck in the Genin exams, of which they have asked us a few questions that seem impossible to us, because they seem like questions that may be asked to the most seasoned Jounin. I was wondering whether you would be able to help me and Sasuke?"

The Kyuubi simply nodded, before breathing over Naruto, and suddenly, an instant amount of knowledge washed over Naruto.

-In the real world-

Naruto woke up from his slumber. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to check on the clock, and was surprised that he only had half an hour remaining. He looked over to Sasuke, who was staring at him intently, Sharingan activated. Naruto understood. Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to get the answers from the Kyuubi and then Sasuke would copy Naruto's movements to get the answers. Naruto nodded at him, before starting to scribble with intensity.

Half an hour later…

Both Iruka and Mizuki were astonished. At first, they thought that the Hokage must have been mad to set two Genin such hard questions, before the Hokage reminded them that these were the two Uchihas, and he simply wanted to know what they were capable of. As expected from the two Chuunin, at first , the two remaining Uchihas were shocked, staring at the papers in front of them for nearly 5 minutes. But then, about halfway into the exam, Naruto suddenly started to write rapidly onto his paper, with Sasuke following him, both writing as quickly as each other. Iruka stared at both of them. How was it possible that these two Genin had the knowledge of an experience Jounin, it simply didn't make sense? Mizuki, on the other hand, was seething. He couldn't cast a Genjutsu onto the paper of the demon brat, because his implanted Sharingan would see straight through it. Mizuki snarled inwardly. It would be hard to fail the demon brat in any of the other tests, as he was very strong, Mizuki had to admit, but that was only because of the Kyuubi inside of him, the demon brat must have turned into the demon in order to finish the paper. Mizuki then pondered, how would he be able to attempt to fail the demon brat if not for the first test without harming the last Uchiha?

With Naruto

He could feel the intense glare from Mizuki, and looked up confusedly? Why was Mizuki glaring at him? It seemed incredibly weird. He shrugged it off and turned to the last page of the exam paper. These were incredibly personal questions, asking about what they thought about the Shinobi code. He found this incredibly easy, before remembering what the Hokage had told him.

"_The Shinobi code is very correct, as it can be applied to the shinobi on the battlefield, however, it is not always the case, because sometimes, rules are made to be broken. Would you rather finish a mission so that it would look good on your record, or would you rather abandon the mission and save the lives of your comrades? This question has been answered in many different ways, but both have their bad replies from their commander. As an example, Sakumo Hatake, the great White Fang, who is said to be on par with the 3 Sannin in their prime, when they were still fighting against Hanzo of the Salamander. He chose to abandon an important mission in order to save his teammates. However, due to his actions, he was shunned by the rest of the village, and was then forced to commit Seppuku."_

Naruto smiled, before writing what he was told by the Hokage. Such an important message, yet it was a clear test of the Hokage, seeing whether he had matured or not. He knew that before, it would be quite obvious that Naruto would have selected to finish the mission, however, ever since he received the eyes of Shishui Uchiha; his knowledge seemed to have increased greatly. No longer did he make rash decisions before thinking about it. Meanwhile, Sasuke had written the answer of what Naruto had written, before frowning. Why would Naruto write that when clearly all shinobi followed the Shinobi code? Then he realised that Naruto would have a reason for whatever he wrote, so he put his faith in Naruto and carried on copying.

Naruto grinned as he rounded off the last few answers, He truly found out that in fact, it was a lot harder than he expected, however, with the Kyuubi's knowledge of centuries that had been gathered, he found it incredibly easy. Looking over to check upon Sasuke, he saw him finished, and was lazily lying on his chair, checking through his answers. Naruto snorted. It wouldn't do him any good anyway. Such questions would be too hard for someone of their level. He checked the clock behind him, to see the time, and saw that in fact, they still had about 15 minutes left. He looked over to Sasuke, who nodded, and then turned to the examiners. Both Iruka and Mizuki were still staring at the clock, as if they were hypnotised. Naruto whistled, and both of them snapped their heads around to turn to look at him.

"Are you finished already Naruto? Maybe you should check through the answers as these questions are a lot harder than what you may expect? Also, you should give Sasuke some more time to check through his answers."

Sasuke laughed.

"Don't worry sensei, I finished ages ago, I just spent a little bit of time in making sure that my handwriting was literate, but really, I am finished now anyway, along with Naruto."

Iruka and Mizuki stared. These two genin were able to complete something in about 45 minutes that all Chuunin would have trouble with and all Jounin as well. Iruka looked over at Mizuki, who was still amazed but nodded. They both got up, and collected the papers in. Both Naruto and Sasuke grinned. They both knew that they had finished what they would think the hardest part of the test.


	5. Chapter 5

Genjutsu and Taijutsu

Kurenai Yuuhi was there, hidden in the shadows of the room, using her Anbu-level stealth to try and find out more about the two mysterious boys, one of which was her new boyfriend. Both of them had just taken a test that even she didn't know some of the answers to the questions. Yet, they were both able to complete it so quickly? How was it possible for two Genin to have such knowledge at their disposal? It seemed improbable, but Kurenai knew that her peeking time was up. It was time for the Genjutsu part for the two last Uchihas.

With the Uchihas…

Hearing that it was Kurenai, his girlfriend, who was the proctor for their Genjutsu exam, he felt a little nervous, not wanting to hurt his girlfriend. However, Sasuke's eyes hardened, realising that Kurenai may choose to take advantage of Naruto, seeing as he was still struggling with himself to see if he wanted to fight his girlfriend in a Genjutsu match. Growling at him, Sasuke slapped him on the back, and when Naruto looked up, Sasuke gave a nod for confirmation. Both of them activated their Sharingan, three tomoes spinning wildly in the two pairs of eyes. Before them, was Kurenai, hidden by a Genjutsu.

**Ninpou: Chiro (Ninja Arts: Chill)**

Kurenai felt a sudden shiver run up her spine, before realising that it was Genjutsu. She spun around, and flashing through hand seals as quickly as Kakashi did with his Raikri, and whispered,

**Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)**

As both Naruto and Sasuke raised their eyes, a huge fireball appeared from nowhere, and started to rapidly fall down towards them. With a quick manoeuvre, they managed to dispel the Genjutsu by forcing their chakra into one another's bodies. This shattered the Genjutsu to show that the Genjutsu mistress held a kunai to both of their throats, poised to slit at any time.

"Both of you lose. I have to say, I am very disappointed with what you two could do. I suppose that you did get lucky against Anko and I. After all, its impossible for two Academy students to defeat two Jounin-level ninjas.

However, what happened next surprised her. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sasuke disappeared in a crackle of lightening, just managing to catch Kurenai off guard before she could react, and as she left back, a large burn was clearly visible.

_Hn, interesting. Kage Bunshin and Rai Bunshin._

She quickly decided to cast her most powerful concealing Genjutsu over herself, and molded herself into the shadows of the room. Soon enough, Naruto and Sasuke reappeared in the middle of the classroom.

"Where the hell has your girlfriend gone, Naruto?"  
"How should I know, teme? She is the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha for a reason you know. If we can't find her with the Sharingan, then she has either fled or is using a demonic illusion that is too powerful for us."

"Hn, dobe. Tell me something I don't know."

Kurenai couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of her. Two of the deadliest Genin ever seen in the world bickering over such a small matter was hilarious to her. She quickly flashed through hand seals, before whispering,

**Magen: Mugen Onki ( Demonic Illusion: Illusion Chain)**

Suddenly, both Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be tied up, and the chains. They were so hot! It was burning deeply into their skin, carving a mark into it. Both of them seemed to be writhing in pain, but none of them noticed Kurenai rising from the ground behind them.

"It's all over boys. It was a good attempt to trick me, but I'm not a Jounin for nothing, you know. I think that you two were just too cocky for your own good. You overestimated your own abilities, to think that you two could match Jounin."

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei, but you are the one who overestimates your abilities."

With that, the whole classroom suddenly distorted to show that Mizuki and Iruka were staring at her, amazed. Surprisingly, they weren't surprised at how well she did, before she realised who they were staring at. Both Sasuke and Naruto hadn't moved from their spot since finishing their exams. Suddenly, Kurenai understood why. Everything from the beginning had been a Genjutsu! She had been fooled by two Genin, her, the great Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. She looked down at her arm, and saw that in fact, there was no burn from where the lightening clone apparently hit her.

"But, how?"

Sasuke snorted.

"It was easy. You probably didn't realise it because both Naruto and I knew that you were in the room at the same time as we were, and that you were checking on us, to make sure that we weren't cheating. You were hiding in the corner of the room, using a very advanced Genjutsu that a normal Sharingan would not have been able to see, however, did you not forget that Naruto has Shishui's Sharingan?"

Naruto lazily looked up.

"Yeh, it was troublesome, but Sasuke and I have this way of talking to each other. So we decided that when you decided to look towards my paper, a Genjutsu would be immediately casted on you, so you had no chance of using your highly advanced Genjutsu on us. It was the most logical solution, but you were too confident in your abilities, so you failed to realise that you were in a Genjutsu. Everything that happened from when we finished the exam to now was all a Genjutsu."

Then, Kurenai understood, She had been tricked from the start. She was a fool, and was disappointed with herself that she had made such a careless mistake with these two Uchihas, despite them beating both her and Anko a few days ago. She shook off the thoughts, before standing up tall, and announcing,

"Naruto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha have both passed the Genjutsu exam for their specialised part. Now, it will be time for them to move on to the Taijutsu part."

Kurenai smiled at her boyfriend, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Iruka and Mizuki led the boys to the training ground that was inside the academy.

Of course, the rest of the class that were watching outside were amazed with the skills that they both showed, before they ran over to the training ground to watch from the side line.

Standing next to a log, was a tall man with busy eyebrows and a bowl cut hair style. He was wearing a green spandex, and horrible orange leg warmers around his calves.

"Good morning, youthful Genin hopefuls. For your Taijutsu portion, instead of fighting each other or fighting a chuunin, we would like you to fight against my even more youthful student, Rock Lee."

With that, a green blur appeared out of nowhere, and smashed into both Mizuki and Iruka, sending them both flying until they hit a tree with a groan, and stayed there.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!"** announced the flamboyant boy who now stood next to the man in the spandex. It appeared that the boy was a near carbon copy of the older man, with the only difference being in height and slight facial features.

"Gai-sensei, I am here!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei,"

"Lee,"

"Gai-sensei,"

"LEE,"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

With that, the two of them ran towards each other, and embraced each other in a very strange way. Almost immediately, a sunset appeared behind them, with waves crashing down into the rocks.

All the people in the training ground were shocked with horror. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned on their Sharingan, but they couldn't break through the Genjutsu. How was this possible? They then both switched off their Sharingan for the Taijutsu match.

"Anyway, my dear Lee, will be fighting against you both, as he has mid-Jounin level Taijutsu. The match will end if both of you forfeit or my dear Lee forfeits, or if it is a knock out. Are there any questions?"

All three of them shook their head.

"Then, begin! My youthful comrades, let your Flames of Youth burn passionately."

With that, all three of the boys disappeared. it was an intense fight, of which all the newly formed Genin couldn't even see anything, except for blurs. However, Iruka and Mizuki were just able to keep up with the fight. Gai was beaming around, staring at the fight, then at the chuunin, then at the Genin, before back to the fight.

Naruto was becoming frustrated, this boy was worthy of being a Taijutsu specialist. He was very good, with reflexes faster than many he had seen, and his Taijutsu was spectacular, being able to go on even footing with the two Uchihas.

Sasuke drove his left fist at Lee, who smashed his fist against Sasuke's, and Sasuke was sent flying into a tree, which collapsed into him. Naruto took advantage of the opening that Sasuke had created, and spun around, before kicking Lee on the waist.

"**Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Hurricane)"**

However, Lee barely moved from the spot, reaching around and grabbing Naruto's outstretched leg, before smashing him into the ground. It seemed that Lee had the advantage. Naruto knocked Lee away with his left leg, before flipping back to the tree that had collapsed, which then exploded, to show Sasuke relatively unscratched. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded. It was time to get serious. Lee was still smiling, but his facial features changed as he saw the stance that Naruto and Sasuke had taken. It was the **Intercepting Fist **of the Uchiha, famed for being deadly and relied on counter attacks, taking advantage of openings created by their enemies.

Lee got serious too, before taken up the **Goken stance**, before they all disappeared. Now, the match seemed to swing in favour of both Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had taken up the offensive style of the Uchiha's, while Sasuke had taken up the defensive style. So Naruto would aim to hit inside of Lee's guard, hitting him around, landing a few good punches, and whenever Lee was about to hit Naruto, Naruto substituted himself with Sasuke, who relied on his defence to intercept Lee's blows, before swapping back with Naruto. It was an effective way of fighting that was created by both Naruto and Sasuke, and it seemed to do the trick.

With the Genin…

All of them stared open-mouthed at the fight that was occurring in front of them. They had never seen a fight of such calibre since seeing their parents fight, or seeing ninja's spar.

Back to the fight…

Despite taking a lot more blows than he landed, Lee still looked unruffled, occasionally glancing at Gai, as if waiting for a signal. After a particularly hard hit to the face, that smashed Lee through two trees, and made him spit out blood from his mouth, Gai decided it was time.

"LEE! TAKE THEM OFF AND SHOW THEM YOUR POWER OF YOUTH!"

"But, Gai-sensei, you said that I should only take them off if I was protecting a precious per…"

"I know what I said Lee, but this is to protect your nindo, your ninja way. "

With that, Lee disappeared from Sasuke, who was about to strike him again, and landed on a log. There, he removed his leg warmers, to show weight that were on his calves.

"Psh, how much can a couple of weights do, considering he is only a Genin," thought Sasuke.

Suddenly, as Lee dropped his weights onto the ground, large crates were formed, about 1 foot in diameter and about 2 foot deep.

"_Oh, crap,"_ was the only thought that Naruto and Sasuke had, before Lee struck. Suddenly, the fight seemed to be on Lee's side again. He was much faster them now, his fists a blur to even the chuunin instructors that were watching, and they couldn't even track his movements. Naruto spat out a particularly large, red glob of blood onto the ground, before seeing Sasuke fly towards him, his face clearly bruised. Naruto caught Sasuke in his arms, before flipping back, away from Lee. Now, any other ninja would have continued to attack, but Lee was disappointed, expecting a better fight, and relaxed a bit. It was at that moment, that both Naruto and Sasuke held the Ram seal, before shouting out, "**Kai."**

With that, seals appeared all over their bodies. Everyone looked amazed at it, even Lee stopped in his tracks to see what was going on. Gai was astonished that students from the Academy were able to create resistance seals. They were said to be seals that can only be created if you are of expert level or above.

Both Naruto and Sasuke shook their hands and legs as if to warm them both up.

"Ah, this feels good, now I can finally run properly, Sasuke."

"I know bro, same here."

With that, the two of them looked at each other, grinned, before dashing towards Lee, who was barely able to keep up with them.

Naruto planted his elbow deep into Lee's stomach, forcing him to vomit blood violently out of his mouth, before sweeping Lee's legs from underneath him, and kicking him up.

Then, from no where, 3 clones of both Naruto and Sasuke appeared. All of them vanished, as Lee was in the air.

"Na."

"Ru."

"To."

"And."

"Sas."

"Uke."

"Ren."

"Dan."

And with that, after all the clones finished hitting Lee, he was sent flying into the ground, creating a crater about 10 foot in diameter and about 20 foot deep. Both Naruto and Sasuke landed back on there two feet, their clones gone, and their Sharingan was still inactivated. Both of them looked expectantly towards Gai, who was reluctantly about to announce the winner, when a hand shot up from the crater. A hand, followed by another hand, followed by two arms, a head, a shoulder, and finally, the rest of Lee came up.

"Gai-sensei, it is time for me to bloom."

"GO LEE AND SHOW THEM THE OPTIME SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"YOSH,GAI-SENSEI, HERE I GO."

While both Naruto and Sasuke were still in shock, paralysed to the ground, Lee crossed his arms into an X guard, before screaming,

"**Kaimon: Kai!" (GATE OF OPENING: RELEASE!)**

"**Kyumon: Kai!" (GATE OF HEALING: RELEASE!)**

"**Seimon: KAI!" (GATE OF LIFE: RELEASE!)**

Lee was now red, blazing off huge chakra levels on par with the Hokage. His muscles seemed to have grown by three times in the span of 10 seconds. It was incredible to watch, yet also incredibly terrifying for both Naruto and Sasuke. Lee looked around, after forcing himself to carry on despite the pain that it caused. He caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke standing still, and let off a huge roar, before dashing towards them at speeds that they could barely see, before he let off a huge kick with his stronger right leg.

"**Konoha Neppu!" (Leaf Hot Wind)**

With that, Lee let off a huge kick that decimated Naruto and Sasuke, forcing them through 5 trees. Lee didn't stop there, rushing forward with a blazing fist, and threw a huge punch, the flames around his fist growing larger and larger. However, he was kicked into the air, before his pressure points around his neck was hit multiple times, erecting a scream of pain as the gates closed, and Lee's muscles were ripped. Naruto then decided that it was time to stop playing around, and finish the fight, With that, Naruto smashed Lee right in the stomach, and sent him flying back towards a tree. Only to find that Sasuke was right behind him, and smashed his own first into the back of Lee's neck. Lee seemed to struggle, fighting to stay conscious, but then, his tired mind lost its will to fight for consciousness anymore, and gave up. Lee then slumped over, exhausted with his muscles ripped, and his face still red. Gai quickly sprinted over, catching Lee before he fell onto the ground, before rapidly announcing Naruto and Sasuke the winner, before shunshining to the hospital. Both Sasuke and Naruto were heavily bruised from that fight, but they had made it through. Now, there was only the accuracy test and the ninjutsu fight. They were both looking forward to the last one. It would be good to see who was the best out of the two of them, after seeing each other improve.


End file.
